Misty Darka
|-| Normal = |-| Persona = |-| guardain = |-| Skullian Princess = Misty Darka "Angelina" is her middle name she use rarely ( meaning " mesenger of god" or " angelic " ) is one the Daughters of a Chief who live in village with her sister she is a disciple of light of the crystal rose magic as well. Background she one of the members of the darka famliy they are noblemem, philanthropists they like to donate money to good causes To help the Knights of Hyrule feed the hungry and get people homes while she sold bakes goods outside the village with her hyrulain friends , Misty was train under a the Guardians She some time like to misty some time like to go out of the village from time to time to find to draw some stuff what she see than she see she always carry her sketch book misty also has a rare red fariy with orage wings misty did took care of this fariy when it was still a baby . its still unknow where misty was bron in but , she was raise in Kakariko Village out of sight for 5 years till her famliy move out of the village and bring to her kind to help out . Childhood when she was 6 her, Tammy & her father attend at a New Year's festival in Castle Town. During the festivities, A young boy Spotted her who also attend their he call her "Rainbowlocks" due to her hair she and her famliy left left before the New Year's incident right around night time and went to Kakariko Village to get a ice cream treat and when back to her mother house for the night . atferwords she was never to be heard from again for 11 years. Satie she has met an ultra rare red fairy with orange wings from her youth. But, the fairy was a baby orphan fairy from an ancient city that was cursed. No great fairies, no fairies, nothing. Not one day later an young Misty found her & raise satie on her own. Afterwards, Satie was really grateful for what the young Skullian has done for her. After all these years, Misty and Satie became friends and parthers Appearance Angelina is an young adult but , is still in her teens she has light peach flawless skin and a perfect body with a pair of brilliant crimson and violet color eyes. her hair was a wild head of black and purple and, blonde bangs that danced around back & slide her head, as though she had tamed the waves itself with the powers she wielded. her front bangs look an like link's blonde bangs . as for her main outfit she wears an pink tunic with white stripes at the bottom & white long undershirt along with black leather shorts .as for her legs white stocking with pink gutter belt with golden skull buckles on it with an pair of purple/violet boots. she wears purple/violet gloves to hide her birthmarks on her hands she offend wears an purple jacket with roll-up sleeves & has 3 black belt the top belt has an skull belt buckle on it. & ALWAYS wears an red Ribbon & has an skull hair pin on the slide on her hair. Personality& Hobbys she basically an somewhat tomboy rebal that cares about others, loves playing her guitar she loves drawing, rarely she gets very mad if she provoked by someone that bullies her, she possesses an very bad temper (that is like Link's & Yami yugi's combines you don't want to be around when she Mad) Abilities & Magic misty had to learn everything from both her father & the guardains from the skills to the sword & shield right down to fusing bombs to arrows or learning new Magic abilities. Like typical Skullian Misty have the ability to heal herself or others. Misty has angelic Rose magic (crystal Rose) at her disposal. She was born with the magic of Angelic Rose (crystal rose) as a Skullian and, as an heiress to the highest rank , wields a light much greater than other Skullians. Misty also has the ability to "sense" when a ghost is around. She can sense the presence of weaker spirits and such, but ghosts with a more complex aura she can't sense too long , Leon saw she was gifted because of her quick learning pace, though she lacked control, so he taught her ways of self-control to guarantee hers and others' safety. Leon taught her how to control them when she was 6 and said she was one of the most talented and equally difficult students he ever had, Misty learned much more about her powers and what traits were needed to control them. Wisdom, determination, and humility would make her a true heroine one day. Etymology the name Misty is It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Misty is "mist". A name from nature. for Angelina means "angel" & they are messengers of god .Angels are supposed to be the protectors of innocents from demons and other evils. Judging by the behavior of any angel , it seems that Angels (as opposed Demons) promote chaos, but also freedom. This should be taken with a grain of salt, though. lastly Darka is used mostly inCzechand its language of origin is Old Persian. Darka is a diminutive form of the Czech name Darie as well as a diminutive form of the English, German, Italian, Polish, Romanian, and Russian name Daria. Darla is mean Darling in the Old English People with this name have a deep inner desire for love and companionship, and want to work with others to achieve peace and harmony. so there many meaning with the "dar" in there name . Category:Character Category:Female Category:SkullWing Category:Skullians